1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relates to image capturing apparatuses and operating methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic cameras are in widespread use. In the electronic cameras, an image of an object is formed on a semiconductor imaging element (e.g., an image sensor) through an optical imaging system. The image of the object is converted into an electrical signal, and image data of a still image corresponding to the electrical signal is recorded on a recording medium such as a semiconductor memory or a magnetic disk.
As various image capturing apparatuses (e.g., cameras, smartphones, tablet computers, smart wearable devices, etc.) are popularized, people are not satisfied with simple photographing postures and simple photographing effects, and hope to use more interesting photographing effects.
FIG. 1 illustrates examples of photographing effect using a position difference between photograph objects.
The left image 101 of FIG. 1 illustrates a man touching the sun, which is taken with a trick using a position difference between the man and the sun. The right image 102 of FIG. 1 illustrates two women holding each other's hand, which is taken with a trick using a position difference between the women, i.e., the close-up object and the distant object.
However, it is not easy to achieve such photographing. For example, another person may be required to ensure that the object is in the accurate posture, to obtain the intended photographing effect. Furthermore, it is difficult to determine final photographing effects in advance to perform effective adjustment of the target objects and/or photographers.